


Pepero For Two

by Saudadetea



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, doublebweek, doublebweek_day2, school au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 13:51:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15973634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saudadetea/pseuds/Saudadetea
Summary: There's always something sweet to a first kiss.





	Pepero For Two

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my contribution for day two to double b week~ focusing on the keywords puppy love and first times.

The heat of the summer was finally breaking into chillier mornings and the  desirable  need for thick knitted cardigans.  

A comfortable normality during the beginning days of mid-September. One felt by elementary and high school students alike. 

Those open classroom windows supplying distracting daydreams of the summer near since passed and the winter holidays to come. But more noticeably, offering a view out into crowded courtyards where students mingle and run about on their mid-day break from lectures. 

The weather being such a splendor for playground sports and group gossip. Those crisp autumn breezes, perfect for carrying the resounding  _ pong _ of hollowed rubber kickballs and the shouts that follow straight through to the empty classrooms within the school building. 

Save for this one. Where two boys sit.

Their striped neckties loosened and tossed over their shoulders, their shirts untucked, and an array of unpacked lunch containers lay spread out across the one’s desk. 

It’s worth any teacher’s scolding. But for now, they are alone and content with the company the other brings.

The one, an interloper who’s homeroom is a year above and few doors down, sits backwards on the chair he’s moved closer to the younger. The back of it tapping the desk in a soft thud has he rocks it forward.

A milk chocolate dipped pepero biscuit hangs haphazardly out of the corner of his mouth. His attention tuned to the game on his phone, one he currently plays single handedly. As his other hand rests in the lap of the other.

The younger, a boyish charmer with round wire frames, keeps that hand company with one of his own. His fingers tracing and retracing the lines across the broader palm as if to remember their pathways. He smiles whenever those fingers curl inward, noting the  ticklish spot. 

On his desk sits an open magazine that he’s not particularly interested in, but is using just pass some time. 

Occasionally he'll make a comment about something in it, but right now he’s not even looking at it.

Instead he watches the piece of sweet snack food hang from the other’s lips. A third year who’s been nothing but flirty and cute with him since last September, now looking serenely focused on his high score. 

The younger quickly leans in and back out, taking a bite of the chocolate biscuit with him.

The older boy startles, looking back at the thief who now feigns interest in his choice of reading material. Not even allowing for a smile as he silently chews the corner store purchased treat.

The phone dings, warning its player that time was running out before promptly sighing with defeat. 

The third year grins then, an exuberant eye thinning thing with a small sly laugh behind it. 

He picks up another pepero stick and slips it between his lips in the same way as before. Leans an elbow on the desk and waits expectantly for the other boy to notice.

Should their lips touch with this, it’d be the first time. But neither seem to be concerned by it, perhaps more giddy at the thought. Just enough to tease, just like all their other flirtations.

The gamer leans one elbow on the desk, not noticing the sneaking hand that slides over to the open red box. Only catching it by the time it brings a second stick to the other set of lips that were not his own.

It forces complaints, but the smile his face breaks with confuses the line on if he’s really annoyed or just laughing. 

He kicks hard at the two time thief's chair and the boy finally looks back at him a smug smile coming into view.

The same villainous hand reaches up for the first presented pepero biscuit, promptly snapping it in two.

The tantrum is about to come again, louder and more obnoxious. But the charming thief quells them the second he slips the broken piece between his own lips and leaves it there.

Making it his turn to wait. He motions for other to come in closer. To do what the latter wanted him to do.

There’s no teasing aversion to it now. The older boy swoops in, their heads tilting to get the comfortable angle for it.

And slowly does he bite his way up the remainder of that chocolate pepero snack. Up closer to a set of rouged lips.

And once he’s close enough, the younger severes the snack again. But not before rewarding his pursuer with a quick single second kiss. 

They lean away, the happy realization dawning. 

The third year giggles, his nose scrunching up as he smiles back at the taker of his affections.

For all his bravo before, the other now flushes with a blush growing in shade. But he refuses to look away as his sweet dimpled grin softens his features.

He then closes his magazine and reaches for another pepero biscuit. The older boy laughing from the back of his throat right before he gets the candy coated side pressed between his lips. 

The younger descending on it shortly after. An autumn breeze rustling in behind them.

 

 

~


End file.
